Freezy Flake Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Freezy Flake Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is a rather cold galaxy, where most of the area is covered in snow or ice. Some planets are covered in lava, and the player can roll snowballs to create snow platforms on the lava. Snow statues of Bowser and Goombas found here can be destroyed with the use of the Snowballs and Fire Flower that also makes a prominent appearance in the galaxy. Some enemies that appear are Burn Bits and Brr Bits. Freezy Flake Galaxy has a boss, Sorbetti. There's no Prankster Comet for this galaxy, until the player has unlocked the Green Stars. Items Planets Starting Planet This small planet covered in snow is where Mario first lands. The planet has a wooden cabin where a Star Bunny resides on its north pole with some log piles, flowers and Ground Pound Switches surrounding it as well as an snow Goomba statue behind the cabin. The south pole has another snow Goomba statue in the center and a pair of trees on its sides. A narrow road of soil runs throughout the planet's equator. Snow Field Planet This a large piece of land covered in snow. The planet has several snow statues of Goombas around and tree-like snow formations. There are also several Item Crystals scattered around the planet. The planet also contains some rock plates over the snow, and small hill with a staircase that leads to a frozen pond. Just behind the pond, there is the entrance to a tunnel which leads to another planet, but is blocked by a snow statue of Bowser. Mario or Luigi can find in this planet several Star Bunnys and Brr Bits, and a Chance Cube. All the field is surrounded by a wood fence almost buried in the snow. Snow Fortress Planet This a small planet made entirely by blocks made of brick and some snow blocks. The planet is right located behind the Snow Field Planet, and many Brr Bits wander in the fortress. Over the center of the fortress there is a tower made partially by snow blocks that can be melted with the use of a Fire Flower found in the planet. Under these blocks, Mario finds a Warp Pipe that sends him to the Lava Lake Planet. Lava Lake Planet The planet has a lake of lava with some islands that contrast the scenery by being covered by snow. In the center of the lake there is one large island with a snow Bowser Statue surrounded by a ring of smaller islands. The Snowballs over them allow Mario to make an ice platform over the lava to reach the other islands, although these platforms melt down a few seconds after formed. Other items found in this planet are Flying ? Blocks, more Goomba statues, a Fire Flower, and a Crate with a Space Rabbit inside. Burn Bits and Fireballs are present in this area. Blizzard Planet As its name implies, this planet is stuck in a perpetual blizzard, and therefore prevents Mario or Luigi from seeing clearly. There is a Goomba statue and a Star Bunny on it. It also has a slope with a Luma Shop at its end. There also a star-shaped area that can be accessible when Mario falls from the brown platform near the Star Bunny found on the Snow Storm Planet. Below the platform an area with three 1-Up Mushrooms and a Sling Star to come back to the platform again. The third Green Star is found on it. Snowman Planet This is the planet where Mario battles Sorbetti. When Mario arrives on it, Sorbetti will fall and begins to roll over on this planet. Note that when Sorbetti falls on it and laughs, the planet will look like, as its name implies, a spiked Snowman with two hands. Sorbetti serves as its head. Stars (Missions) Bowser on Ice To get this Power Star, Mario first needs to transform into Fire Mario. Then, he has to get to the other side of the first planet and burn the snow Goomba Statue so he can use the Launch Star in it. After he lands on the Snow Field Planet, he has to destroy the Snow Bowser Statue by hitting it three times with a Fire Ball. Then, he has to slide down the slope to reach the Snow Fortress Planet. Here, he has to use the green Warp Pipe found under the snow blocks. Mario can break those using the Fire Flower. After using the pipe, he'll find himself on the Lava Lake Planet. Here, he has to get a Fire Flower and go to the front of the snow Bowser Statue. After breaking it with Fire Balls, Mario will be granted with a Sorbetti's Chilly Reception When Mario visits this galaxy for the second time, he'll notice that Rock Mushrooms took the Fire Flowers' places. To get this Power Star, Mario must make his way to Sorbetti. To do so, he has to go to the Snow Field Planet. Then, look for all the Launch Star pieces and use the Launch Star created. He'll end up on the Blizzard Planet. Here, he has to go down the slope to reach the Launch Star which blasts him to Sorbetti. On this boss, there is another Launch Star which blasts Mario to the Battlefield. Mario must defeat Sorbetti to get the Power Star. The Chimp's Skating Challenge Mario first has to head to the Snow Field Planet. Then, he has to burn one of the snow trees to reveal a Warp Pipe. After going through it, Mario will find The Chimp who challenges him into a skating challenge. Mario has to destroy the green and gold enemies and beat the monkey's record. When done so, The Chimp will give the plumber a Power Star. Green Star 1 This green star is located on the slope behind the first snow statue of Bowser. The player must slide down to get it. Green Star 2 This star is located above the lava in the Lava Lake Planet. The player has to make a Long Jump to reach it. The player could also make a path to the star with the Snowballs. Green Star 3 The green star is located on the Star Planet. To get to it, the player must fall from the platform near the Star Bunny.